Communication between components in a system, such as between a master control and various mechanisms (e.g., sensors, actuators, valves, etc.), is generally performed via communication wires that extend between the components. Such wires are heavy, take up precious space, are time consuming to install, and are prone to damage that can cause interference to the communication. While systems that use wireless communication reduce the need to use communication wires, these systems are prone to cyber-attacks and thus their use is avoided within certain systems, such as communication systems on sensitive vehicles (e.g., aircraft and military vehicles) or automated assembly lines.